The present invention relates to a dispenser for a beverage bottle that uses the pressure created from the release of gases trapped in the beverage to eject the beverage. More specifically, it relates to a dispenser with a plunger-displaced check-ball to dispense a carbonated beverage. The invention was disclosed in Disclosure Document No. 180,625 dated Nov. 9, 1987 entitled "Williams Carbonated Beverage Bottle Cap/Dispenser".
Large disposable carbonated beverage bottles are in common use. While they afford an efficient means of storing large quantities of carbonated beverages, they are initially heavy and cumbersome to use. Because gases are released each time the bottle is opened, they also tend to allow the beverage to lose its carbonization and become flat. This can lead to early disposal and waste of the beverage.
Release of gases from carbonated beverage bottles has long been recognized as a problem, and various proposals have been advanced for dealing with the problem. In the approach used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,364 to Hollander a flexible pick-up tube extends through the cap and is crimped shut by a spring-loaded plunger. The valve mechanism is on the outside of the bottle, taking up storage room and not permitting vertical stacking of the bottles. The Crockett U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,978 discloses a dispenser that is designed to operate only when the bottle is tilted. Full bottles are heavy and cumbersome to use with this device.
Other examples of beverage dispensers for bottles are disclosed in the Croy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,857, Modderno U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,505, and the Martin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,221. In contrast to the present invention, each requires special fittings for home pressurization from a cartridge or pump, or requires a special container suitable for factory pressurization.
A device with a plunger-displaced check-ball is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,808 to Martin. Unlike the present invention, the plunger in Martin '808 is not hollow, and thus cannot convey the fluid through a spout in the plunger.
Collars for dispensing pumps are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,106 to Workman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,888 to Tada, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,283 to Skinner. Such devices do not combine the features of tamper resistance and compressive strength for stacking.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser which obviates the problems of the prior art and is easy to use and store.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser that maintains the carbonization of a beverage in a bottle after numerous uses, regardless of whether the bottle is stored vertically or horizontally.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser that does not require lifting of the bottle when dispensing the beverage.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a dispenser that, when in place, allows the beverage bottles to be stacked and provides tamper resistance.
These and many other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.